


你需要有偿切割玻璃吗

by Joykay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joykay/pseuds/Joykay
Summary: “他甚至没有一只可以戴戒指的人类左手！”史蒂夫声泪俱下。“闭嘴吧老冰棍！”钢铁侠歇斯底里的冲他回吼，“那他为什么他妈的不可以带在右手上！”





	你需要有偿切割玻璃吗

**Author's Note:**

> 分级：PG/13 
> 
> CP：盾冬，鹰寡铁椒提及
> 
> 字数：5.3k
> 
> ooc！ooc！ooc！

一．

“你们可是坐在我的飞船上。”托尼抱着双臂，凝视着他面前的烤鸡。

“别傻了，托尼。”娜塔莎和颜悦色，“只要史蒂夫在这船上一天，你就别想独吞任何可食用生物。”

克林特姿势妖娆的躺在她身边，像海滩上展示身材的泳装美女，“纳特说得对，”他试图把右腿曲起来，好让自己的曲线看起来更优美，“我们的亲亲宝贝美国队长甚至会打着‘巴基还在长身体’的名号来以权谋私。”

“得了吧巴顿，”巴基用右手拄着下巴，挑高了一边的眉毛，他毫不留情的大声嘲笑对方，“你那是什么姿势？蟹黄堡沙滩上溺水的派大星吗？”

“哦，巴基，”史蒂夫拍了拍他的肩膀，好心的提示道，“不是蟹黄堡沙滩，是比基尼海滩，还有，派大星是海洋生物，他不会溺水。山姆向我推荐过这部动画，他夸我像章鱼哥一样公私分明。”

“真的吗，队长？”山姆在巴基的目光中感到无所适从，他猛地提高了声音，像只泄气的飞天气球，“都别再看我了！我们在分烤鸡呢！”他惊恐的声嘶力竭，“这他妈还是我买的呢！”

没错，他们正困在一艘飞船里，原因是打外星人还是其他什么的，总之在历尽千辛万苦，铲除千难万险之后，他们对上了最终的大型Boss，在七打一的伟大战略下（“我们是最讲究公平公正的”史蒂夫皱着眉头说道），不慎被最后反派的垂死挣扎波及，现在六个人正老老实实的盘腿坐在飞船里，围成一圈，等着外面的班纳博士想办法救出他们，他们在这个异空间里已经待了两天，水源和空气还够充足，然而食物却只有山姆原本要带回家的晚饭——一只烤鸡。

“好吧，”巴基对烤鸡做着注目礼，“看在我们都还没那么饿的份上，还是明天再分吧。”他恋恋不舍的将目光从诱人的鸡肉上移开，“所以蟹老板，你的飞船上真的没什么娱乐项目吗？”

“痞老板说得对，”溺水的派大星一动不动，“蟹老板，人类需要用短暂的快乐来遗忘饥饿。”

“我们又不能联网，”蟹老板干巴巴的回怼他，“闭嘴吧派大星，看在我正寻找自己是否缓存过什么电视剧的份上。哦，还真有，我甚至下载了三季。”他眼神漂移，好像正绞尽脑汁寻找一个理由，“但我不推荐观看。”

“是什么？”

“汉尼拔。”

二．

第三天醒来的时候，他们都饥肠辘辘，迫不及待地围成一圈坐好，等待一个合理的分配方法。

“我建议，”娜塔莎摩挲着膝盖，“我们每个人都说出自己的分法，然后选择一个最公正的实施。”

“整个鸡身体归我，你们一人一节鸡脖子，鸡头可以分给队长，”托尼相当苛刻，“毕竟你们坐在我的飞船里。”

“我建议托尼独享鸡头和鸡脖子，”克林特迫不及待的嘲讽回去，“我和纳特每人一只腿，队长和巴基每人一只鸡翅膀，山姆嘛——”他故意拖长了声音，“他负责享用鸡屁股。”

“比起那个，”娜塔莎长长的叹了一口气，“山姆，你为什么不买个披萨做晚餐呢？”她目光炯炯，叹气悠长，仿佛是在谴责一种不齿的行为。

“我连晚餐自由都没有了吗？”山姆再度变成了泄气的气球，“天知道我甚至不能享用我的整只烤鸡！”

娜塔莎无视了他的大吼大叫，她侧过头，眼神略过了正坐在一旁和巴基手拉手说着悄悄话的史蒂夫，“队长，那你呢，你和巴恩斯有什么分法？”

“我们不饿，”史蒂夫的脸上泛出了和煦的笑容，“你们吃吧。”他的笑容仍是那样温暖真诚，但此刻却令人毛骨悚然。

“我们俩昨天晚上，”巴奇翘起嘴角，露出洁白的牙齿，露出了和史蒂夫类似的微笑，“快进看完了三季的汉尼拔。”他的语气是那样轻快，仿佛他们看的不是食人魔，而是HAPPY TREE FRIENDS，“你们快吃吧。”

他们觉得改进一下克林特的分法就可以了。

巴基啃着分到的鸡翅膀，金属的左手因为沾上了鸡油，弄得腻腻的，还有点滑。

“我觉得巴恩斯是在以形补形，”托尼郁闷地打量着手里的鸡胸肉，“队长，看好你家老冰棍，”他把一大块鸡胸肉都塞进了嘴里，声音变得含糊不清，“说不定他今晚上就长出翅膀飞走了。”

“托尼！你怎么能这么说巴基，”史蒂夫声泪俱下，“铁臂是九头蛇长达七十年的虐待实证，因为我的疏忽，他受了那么多苦，他甚至没有一只可以戴戒指的人类左手！”他泪眼婆娑地打量起手中正准备递给巴奇的鸡翅膀，仿佛真的开始思索托尼话语的可行性。

“闭嘴吧老冰棍！”钢铁侠费劲力气咽下嘴里的肉，他歇斯底里的回吼，“那他为什么他妈的不可以带在右手上！”

无线电接收器传来了班纳疑惑的回话，“那巴恩斯先生是准备把右手也改造成金属义肢吗？”

三．

“所以，我在异空间的话激励了你？”托尼翘着二郎腿，他怀疑的看着面前正襟危坐的队长，试图越过健硕的身躯向后看，“你的连体婴呢？结婚戒指难道不是两个人的事吗？”

“不，他没来，”史蒂夫涨红了脸，他有点局促不安的搓着双手，“我，我想给巴基一个惊喜。”

“所以你就来找了最可靠的我？”托尼感动不已，他没想到自己居然拥有了‘美国队长最信任的人’头衔。他在心头窃喜着：等下一定要把这段谈话的1080p高清版本邮寄给山姆播放——

“不，是因为你是我们复仇者中唯一一个结婚了的，”史蒂夫松开了互相钳制的双手，他从怀里掏出了一个笔记本，翻到一页，展示给托尼，“你看。”

托尼目瞪口呆的注视着密密麻麻的一页，史蒂夫列出了几乎他所有认识的人的名字，下面备注着‘已婚’，‘单身’，‘恋爱中’，他甚至的惊恐地看见了前台结婚四次离婚也即将四次的露西给史蒂夫的建议：钻戒要又大又亮。

他谨慎地措辞：“露西建议，额，她建议你要买个又大又亮的钻戒，是吧队长，”他艰难的从脑子里挖出合适的语句，甚至痛恨起自己没有修过一个文学学位，“那你为什么不给巴恩斯中士买个灯泡呢？”他闭上了双眼，不敢直视面前的男人，“节能灯泡便宜不烫人，还又大又亮。”

“哦，托尼，”史蒂夫开始用一种令人心碎的目光谴责他，“结婚是一件神圣的事，你怎么能用它来开玩笑呢？”

“好吧，”托尼仍然不愿意睁开双眼，“你想要一个怎样的戒指？”他的眉头紧紧的皱在一起，“鉴于巴恩斯他，嗯，没有一只人类的左手。”

“我还没想好，”史蒂夫突然娇羞起来，声音宛若怀春的少女，那让托尼恨不得卸掉自己的双耳，“我怕，我怕巴基会不接受我的求婚。”

“好吧，”托尼的语调毫无变化，像极了被迫上台朗诵诗歌的小学生，“我们可以一起出谋划策。”

四．

山姆坐在班纳博士身边，他用怀疑的目光打量着娜塔莎：她正盘腿坐在克林特背上，受迫者正精疲力竭的进行着每日必做的俯卧撑。他移开目光，看到了瘫痪在佩珀怀里的托尼，情不自禁的翻了个白眼。

“所以，我们在这干嘛？”他怀疑的挑起眉毛，“队长呢？”

“欢迎来到我的‘Stucky Rogers结婚大会’”托尼仍然瘫痪在佩珀怀里，他虚情假意的拍了几下手，“让我们共同为队长的结婚计划出谋划策。”

佩珀轻柔的抚摸着他的脸，“说什么傻话呢，托尼，”语气及其轻柔，像极了糖果屋里慈爱的祖母“婚礼当然是由我来负责，”她咯咯的笑了起来，“当然，也要参照队长的意见。”

托尼突然感到心头一阵凉意略过，还好他和佩珀足够相爱，不然或许他已经成为一只笼中鸟了，他和其他复仇者的眼神短暂交汇，并确定了对方的想法一致。

“我觉得是金丝雀，”终于做完俯卧撑的克林特从齿缝里挤出声音。

“很抱歉，但是什么？”佩珀没听明白。

“他说你和托尼会相亲相爱白头偕老，”娜塔莎抚摸着克林特的后脖颈，大拇指按住了他的颈动脉。

克林特的声音戛然而止。

“那么我们是分别需要准备他们的结婚礼物吗？”

托尼翻了个白眼，“鉴于巴恩斯只有一只金属的左手，又不爱带饰品，”他又翻了个白眼，“我们每个人送颗钻石怎么样？”

班纳博士很快就理解了他想表达的含义，“你想在他的金属无名指上镶上一圈？”

Stucky结婚大会的所有会员再度将目光集中在托尼身上，同时意识到自己暂时想不出更好的解决方法。

“好吧，”娜塔莎终于放过了可怜的克林特，“就这么做。”

五．

“我本该舒舒服服的坐在我的实验室里，而不是因为一个王八蛋的指令，困在这里。”

托尼冷漠的抱着双臂，坐在九头蛇的玻璃监牢里大声抱怨，“我发誓总有一天我要把尼克弗瑞的另一只眼睛也抓瞎。”

“我赞成你的决定，”娜塔莎坐在他旁边的隔间里，眼神中充满怨毒，“我甚至可以把我的长指甲借给你。”

“不行！”另一个隔间里的克林特大声嚷嚷，“纳特的指甲只能挠我一个人！”

“闭嘴吧十八禁少年！”山姆终于崩溃了，“我们现在可是被九头蛇卸了装备关在这里！”他疯狂地用手抓挠了两下厚厚的玻璃，“铁甲小宝巴恩斯！你的金属胳膊难道不能用了吗！”

“我想你没听说过阻断器，”巴恩斯大声讥笑，“同样是高中辍学，看来我们七十年前的教育水平高于你们。”他甚至炫耀似的动了两下左胳膊，“看见了吗，我只能动动手肘以上！”

史蒂夫没参与这场语言混战，“嗯，我在想，钻石的硬度是不是强于玻璃呢……”他用左手的食指和大拇指摩挲着下巴，然后从内袋中取出了一颗亮晶晶的小石头，尖端抵住玻璃一侧，用力一按一划，然后猛地肘击。

所有人都呆滞的看着他，像看见黑白默剧里的卓别林身披彩虹。

然后只剩下巴基没有行动了——他惊恐地发现包括山姆在内的复仇者都从里怀里掏出了钻石——尽管山姆的那颗小的可怜。

“怎么回事？”他摸不着头脑的问，“这是人员标配吗？”他同时挑起了两根眉毛，用受伤的目光凝视着史蒂夫，“史蒂薇，为什么我没有？”

他大声的嚷了起来：“我遭遇了传说中的人际排挤！”

“巴克，我等下就解释，”史蒂夫赶快跑到他的监牢面前，准备使力，然而——

九头蛇的监视人员发现了他们的逃跑计划，他们迅速的按下按钮，巴基的笼子飞速下降坠落，消失在了他们的面前。

六．

“我怎么能停止动作那么久？”史蒂夫和山姆一起坐在一家墨西哥Taco店里，他捂着脸，双眼中浸满泪水，“这是第二次了，我看着巴基，我心爱的人又一次在我面前坠落下去。”他喃喃低语着，根本不愿抬头。“我们明明立刻消灭了那个据点，为什么会找不到他。”

“我明明是想在这次任务之后，就向他求婚的，”他不肯抬头。

山姆挠着自己的后脑勺，“队长，虽然失礼，但是上一次巴奇掉下去之前，就是火车那次，”他吸了一大口冰可乐，“你当时也是……？”

“是的，”史蒂夫面前的Taco开始变凉，“我当时在心里想着，这次火车任务之后，就和巴克表白心意，但是，但是他……”

史蒂夫捂着脸，沉浸在悲伤的情绪里。

山姆开始‘咯吱咯吱’地咬冰块，“队长，你要相信托尼和班纳博士的技术，”严肃的黑人小伙儿用虎牙磨着吸管，“你也要相信巴恩斯，毕竟他一直都那么强大。”

捂着脸的史蒂夫或许没听到他的安慰。

当史蒂夫重振精神，抬起头的时候，他发现自己坐在公园的长椅上，公园里阳光明媚，微风怡人，小孩子在吵吵闹闹，自己的身边是两盒打包好的Taco和买了一杯新可乐的山姆。

“什么？”史蒂夫茫然的打量着四周，他疑惑地看着山姆“我们不是在Taco店里吗？” 

‘吸溜’，山姆用力的吸了一大口可乐，“说实话，队长，你喃喃自语的声音分贝也是正常人的四倍，”他冲史蒂夫举起了手里的可乐杯，“老板免费给了我们两盒Taco和它，用以慰藉你悲伤的灵魂。”

“‘别让这个金发客人哭得像我们的食品安全出了问题一样。’他是这么说的。”

七．

“欢迎，亲爱的巴恩斯中士，欢迎回来，”佐拉肥胖的老脸挤在电脑屏幕上。

“说真的佐拉，你该换个大点的屏幕，对比可以让你的脸显得小一点。” 被束缚在椅子上的巴基懒得回应这个土豆的殷切问候，他冷漠的开始了另一个话题，“所以，我在九头蛇工作那么多年的薪水呢？”

“薪水？什么？”佐拉的肥脸扭曲变形，挤出了正方形的图案，他电子数据的腮帮子抽动着，“薪水！我，我都没拿到过的东西！你怎么可嫩滑拥有！”

“神盾局人手一颗钻石！”巴基愤怒的回吼，这时他的胳膊传来了断断续续的，微弱的电信号，他意识到那是史蒂夫在试图和他取得联系，‘要拖延时间’他冷静的想着，并继续冲佐拉大吼“甚至那个新进队的猎鹰都有一颗！”

“我他妈有一颗怎么了！”猎鹰一脚踹开了通气扇，气冲冲地飞了进来，“那是我多年的积蓄！”

八．

“先说好我是为了你手臂的检修，”托尼冷静地戴上了护目眼镜，“没有任何私怨。”

巴基也相当冷静：“如果你把你手里的冲击钻放下，我就信了。”他把目光投到了一旁托盘里的麻醉剂里，“我们之前也没用过麻醉剂。”

“闭嘴吧汽车人，”托尼高高的举起了冲击钻——

“告诉我，这是神盾局给我的薪资补偿。”巴基端详着左手无名指指根处的振金环，那上面现在均匀地镶嵌着几颗钻石——正中的那颗甚至没有旁边的那么大，也没有特别的澄澈透亮，但实验室的灯光照着它，仍然折射出了相当美丽的光芒。

“看到那颗最大的了吗，”托尼趾高气扬，“只比佩珀手上的那颗差上一点，我送的。”

“拼在一起变成心形的那两颗，是娜塔莎和克林特的。”他用冲击钻的钻尖点着巴基手上的钻石，“这颗中规中矩的是班纳送的，至于这颗最小的……”

“山姆送的，”巴基相当肯定，“那么居中的这颗就是——”

“我送的，” 穿着板正西装的史蒂夫打开实验室的门，同手同脚地走了进来，他手里拿着一束俗气的红玫瑰，发胶固定住的头发一丝不苟，湛蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮。 

“我，我们经历了很多，”他握花的手指微微痉挛，“因为我的错误，我的疏忽，总之都是因为我，你受了很多伤。”他的声音哽咽起来，“还好你回来了，回到了我的身边，记忆也回来了，今后我一定，”史蒂夫止住了哽咽，他的脸突然变得比玫瑰花还要红，并试着把漫无目的的思想聚焦回真正的话题中心：“巴克，你愿意嫁给我吗？”他就像剧情发展不够戏剧性似的，“以我最好朋友和其他的身份？”

“认真的吗？队长？”托尼惊恐的举起了拿着冲击钻的右手，“你非得要加上最后一句？”

“什么最后一句？”史蒂夫茫然的抬头看着他，“我刚才说了什么吗？”

九．

“在我们的婚礼上，”巴基突然发问，他低头凝视着那颗居中的，并不算大但相当美丽的钻石，“所有的鸟类都是可食用的吗？”

史蒂夫昏头涨脑，喜悦摧毁了他的语言神经：“婚礼？当然，”脑子里闪过了穿着白色婚纱的巴基。他突然傻笑起来，像极了勤恳耕耘了一年的老农，面对自己丰收的玉米地，喜气洋洋地裂开嘴巴，“全是可食用的。”

玉米仍然没有抬头，“所有鸟类？”

老农的嘴巴裂得更大，“当然，我保证”

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次挑战轻喜剧，虽然不尽人意但也算是坚持下来了，给自己加油打个气


End file.
